


Glitter & Dust

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [17]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Holding Hands, Implied Romance, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, i guess
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Weil Bob und Peter sich weigern, mitten in der Nacht aufzustehen, um Justus und Titus bei der Arbeit zu helfen, schickt Justus sie mit einer mehr als vagen Wegbeschreibung durch die Menschenmassen. Dass die beiden Hand in Hand am Stand des Gebrauchtwaren-Centers ankommen, ist wirklich nicht Bobs schuld.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Glitter & Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLoveMx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/gifts).



> Prompt: holding your hand tight out of reflex when you are in a crowd

Wie jedes Jahr war der Strand brechend voll. Nicht, dass sie etwas Anderes erwartet hatten, schließlich zog das Glitter & Dust Festival jährlich tausende Besucher an. Dennoch – oder gerade deswegen – bereute Bob, dass sie nicht früher losgefahren waren. Nun schoben Peter und er sich der Suche nach dem Stand des Gebrauchtwaren-Centers durch die Menschenmassen. Die Sonne knallte erbarmungslos auf sie herab und insgeheim verfluchte Bob Justus, der seinem Onkel versprochen hatte, die drei Detektive würden ihm an diesem Wochenende beim Verkauf auf dem Festival helfen – wohlgemerkt, ohne Bob oder Peter vorher überhaupt zu fragen. Genau wie letztes Jahr. 

Allerdings hoffte er inständig, dass es nicht wieder zu einem Zwischenfall kommen würde. In letzter Zeit hatten sie wirklich genug Aufregung gehabt, und auf eine von Peters unüberlegten Rettungsaktionen konnte er eindeutig verzichten. 

„Da vorne – Nein, warte, das ist irgendein antiquarischer Buchhändler oder so“, stellte Peter fest und er klang beinahe genauso resigniert, wie Bob sich fühlte.

„Irgendwo müsste die Flagge sein, die Titus letztes Jahr schon hatte“, sagte Bob und hielt weiter nach dem moosgrünen Stück Stoff Ausschau. Seit über einer viertel Stunde irrten sie nun schon umher und wurden immer wieder von unaufmerksamen Besuchern herumgeschubst. Allmählich kam Bob sich vor wie die Kugel in einem Pinball Spiel. 

Justus hatte behauptet, der Stand sei „ohne weitere Probleme zu finden“, solange sie sich von der Promenade aus immer Richtung Westen hielten. Allerdings hatte er verschwiegen, dass auch der Pier westlich lag, und natürlich war dort am meisten los. Der Dritte Detektiv tippte darauf, dass das Justus‘ Rache war – Bob hatte sich diesmal geweigert, in aller Herrgottsfrühe schon am Pier aufzutauchen und den Stand aufzubauen, und Peter hatte sich ihm angeschlossen. Daher war Justus heute gegen vier allein mit Onkel Titus losgefahren. Und jetzt hatten Peter und Bob die Bescherung.

„Langsam habe ich wirklich große Lust, einfach wieder heimzufahren“, knurrte Bob, während er sich an einem kleinen Kind vorbeiquetschte, dass mit seiner riesigen Zuckerwatte mitten im Weg stehengeblieben war. 

Keine Reaktion. Dabei hatte Bob damit gerechnet, dass Peter seinem Unmut ebenso Luft machen würde. Irritiert sah er zu seiner Rechten, wo sein Freund noch vor wenigen Sekunden neben ihm gelaufen war, aber Peter war verschwunden. Abrupt blieb er stehen und blickte sich um. Dort, fünf Meter hinter ihm, versuchte Peter am fahrbaren Stand eines Getränkeverkäufers vorbeizukommen, um den sich eine kleine Traube gebildet hatte.

Endlich tat sich eine winzige Lücke auf und Peter bahnte sich einen Weg zu Bob, während er über rücksichtslose Touristen schimpfte.

„Wenn wir Just in zehn Minuten nicht gefunden haben, drehen wir um“, sagte er, als er Bob erreichte.

Damit war der Dritte Detektiv mehr als einverstanden, auch wenn Justus ihnen anschließend einen Vortrag über Freundschaft und Verpflichtungen halten würde. Selbst schuld, wenn er sie bei dieser Hitze über den halben Carino Beach irren ließ, dachte Bob und drängte sich an einem streitenden Ehepaar vorbei.

In diesem Moment schloss sich eine Hand um Bobs.

„Bevor du wieder abhaust und ich dich endgültig verliere“, erklärte Peter. Vielleicht lag es an der Hitze, aber Bob hätte schwören können, dass Peters Wangen noch ein wenig röter waren als einen Moment zuvor.

Gemeinsam schoben sie sich an Familien, Pärchen und Touristen vorbei. Es roch nach Popcorn und Meer, auch wenn man das Rauschen der Wellen über die zahllosen Geräusche des Festivals nicht ausmachen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn Bob eine Lücke nutzte und sich zwischen den anderen Besuchern hindurch schlängelte, hielt Peter seine Hand ein wenig fester. Reflexartig erwiderte Bob den Druck. 

Inzwischen konnten sie einige der Poster, Banner und bunten Ballons ausmachen, die die verschiedenen Stände um und auf dem Pier bewarben. 

„Da!“ Aufgeregt deutete Peter zum Wasser, und tatsächlich – keine zehn Meter vom Pier entfernt flatterte die Flagge mit der Aufschrift ‚Gebrauchtwaren Titus Jonas‘.

„Hätte Justus auch gleich sagen können“, murrte Bob, aber Peter hatte ihn nicht gehört und zog ihn einfach weiter. Zielstrebig steuerte er den Stand an, vorbei an Buden und Unmengen von Schaulustigen, Bob im Schlepptau. Schon von weitem war Titus in angeregtem Gespräch mit einem Kunden zu erkennen, während Justus immer wieder zwischen einigen Kartons verschwand. Scheinbar waren die beiden noch immer nicht mit dem Aufbauen fertig, aber Bob konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, sich deswegen schlecht zu fühlen.

Erst als sie den Stand fast erreicht hatten schien Peter zu merken, dass ihre Finger noch immer verschränkt waren. Er sah verlegen aus, als er versuchte, seine Hand wegzuziehen, aber Bob hielt sie fest. Mit einem Lächeln sah er zu seinem Freund auf und drückte dessen Hand ein letztes Mal, und als er Peters Hand endlich losließ, strichen seine Fingerspitzen über Peters warme Haut.

**Author's Note:**

> Basierend auf xLoveMx's ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/626637465454772225 - danke c: Das Setting ist aus "Schwarze Madonna", ebenso wie der Titel :)


End file.
